The Twin Keys
by TheTwinKeys
Summary: It's been a year since Sora left Destiny Islands to go on his third adventure.None have known of his whereabouts for 2 months. Will two new wielders take up his mantle as the defenders of the realm of light? Or will they use the darkness with in them?
1. Chapter 1

The Twin Keys

Prologue:

As raced through the back alleys of this dark city, with rain water running down my back, and remembered that coming here was all my doing. Luz will never forgive me when we get out of this place. _If we get out of this place. _Then I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard Luz scream, "Ryan your leg"! I looked down and saw one of those dark creatures on my leg. Before I could tell my leg to shake a giant key appeared in my hand. This again! But the key seemed to scare him off. As we came out of the back alleys more of them came and now Luz had a key too. She threw it out at them but it just popped back into her hand. We had our backs against a skyscraper sort of like the Empire State building only shorter. I didn't have to ask what she was thinking. I already knew. "How did we get into this mess"?

I do not own Disney or Square Enix. Some of the characters are original.

Tell me if u guys want me to me to keep going because I got plenty more where that came from.


	2. Chapter 2

The Twin Keys: Chapter 1

The Black Out

As usual Luz was up ahead with her friends while we talked about sports, video games, and girls. I can't tell you what they talking about. I didn't want a certain girl to know _what I was thinking_. Nathalie Hernandez is the sister of my brother's girlfriend. I guess it's by instinct but I have a crush on her. I got snapped out of my deep thinking like always. "Bryant, wake up!" said Alex. Alex is my best friend since we were 2 years old. We couldn't be closer even if we were brothers. I have two brothers Max and Julian. Max is my cute little brother. While Julian is dating Nathalie's sister Crystal. But anyway Alex said" Stop daydreaming we got to do voice acting at Christian's house are you coming or what." "Yeah I'm coming." I said. "Nothing is gonna happen between you two if you don't make your move." Fine I'll do it were wait for you over here". "Hey Natha…". I never got to finish that sentence because the second worst pain I have ever felt was racking in my head. Right before I blacked out I saw Luz fall to the ground ,was it happening to her too? Then everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

The Twin Keys

Chapter 2: Dark Encounter

I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness. The headache had subsided. Was I dead? The headache couldn't have been that deadly, could it? When I finally realized I was falling that was when I freaked out. But I couldn't scream. I saw below a platform that looked like a church window. Just as I thought I was going to fall. I flipped over gently and as floated down I saw Luz in front of me surprised to see me. She hugged me and tried to talk but couldn't. So she mouthed them to me. She asked "What are we?"

"Either dead or dreaming" I said with a sarcastic look on my face. Suddenly a voice in my head spoke

"**The time has come to fulfill your destiny" It said. Two new wielders have been chosen and those two are you. Now choose your weapon ". **As it said that last phrase three pedestals rose up. One had a shield, another one had a sword, and the last one had a staff. I instantly ran for the sword while my sister went for the staff. But as we picked up our weapon they disappeared. In my mind I said "_What the heck"! "Patience" said the voice. A few seconds later a giant black key_ popped in my hand. In Luz hand was a completely different giant white key. "**Light and darkness, different in so many ways, but the same in one aspect. They are infinite. There is nothing you can't do with either. Now fight !**" Suddenly, black creatures rose up from the ground. I didn't what to do, but part of me somehow did. I charged and sliced one like butter, but another one came. I could tell this was going to be a long dream.


	4. Chapter 4

The Twin Keys Chapter 3: Blade Charge

Ryan's Pov

After the last horde, the voice came back and said," **The weapons you are holding are called Keyblades**. They **are used to defend the realm of light. The black one is Oblivion and the white is Oathkeeper. Use them to defend yourself and the ones you love. But not everything can be solved by brute force. Some things must**

**be fought with the heart. Then a person in a black cloak came.**

Luz's Pov

The guy in the black cloak took off his cloak and from the cloak came a white, giant monster came out with moving tentacles on its back. It immediatley tried to strike me with one of them I cartwheeled away from it. Those gymnastic classes were paying off. Then It shot black electricity but I dogded with ease. But just then as I dogded I saw Ryan standing in fear as abolt of lightning came his way.

Ryan's Pov

My whole life flashed before my eyes There were good times and bad but my life was good. My only regret was not telling Natalie what

she ment to me. But then a spark of courage awoke inside and I said to myself I will live long enough to see that day and I held up my my left hand to my surprise a clear shield appeared out nowhere as I said the words Dark Shield the blast knocked me back a little but I held my ground as anger swelled up in me and Luz. We both raised are Keyblades and yelled Blade Charge as light and darkness enveloped our weapon's.


	5. Chapter 5

The Twin Keys

Chapter 4 The Wake Up Call

During my time of absense I decided on a few things.

First I decided that I'm adding a oc to the story, who

was selected by a author Superstoiboy I don't

really remember his and sorry for that. That oc will appear in

the next chapter Also check out this fanfic called Kingdom Hearts 3

: Brotherhood of Dark. One of the best fanfic I ever read even though

it is in the romace section it has very good action in it. Any way, Ryan if you

please?

Ryan: I get to say it first, anyway,The Twin Keys does not own the Kingdom

Hearts franchise, Square Enix and Disney do. If he did own it he wouldn't have made

Roxas say what he said to Xion at the end of 358/2 days.

As we brought down our blades,I could feel power surging through me like I had

just drunk ten energy drinks. The big creature summoned more minions. Luz charged foward and

I fell in beside her. With our blades energized the fight turned into a massacre. Two,four,six,tweleve were destroyed. Some got beheaded,some stabbed. While I was taking a few out some of the creatures, known as Nobodies snuck behind me. Luz back flipped and spun into the air and landed behind me and

destroyed them. Now all that was left was the big one. We charged forward as it sent it deadly tentacles like piercing rain, while also shooting black lightning. We dodged most of it and cut some tentacles. This angered it as it sent a white at us. This is what we wanted to happen. We jumped on the arm ran to its jumped backwwards and crashing down in a x formation. We landed 10 feet away with our backs turned to it. We spun around and pointed Oblivion and Oathkeeper at its head. Black and white beams came out of them acompanied by a piercing sound. The Twilight Thorn fell but dissapated into darkness before he hit the glass floor. Ryan: Wait, how do I know what a Twilight Thorn and how do I what a Nobody is. I fell onto my knees in pain from my self induced headache. The platform lit up and changed into a picture of me and Luz wielding our the backround was a yin and yang pattern. Around the big picture were six circles, with the same pattern. One had Alex in it Another one had Natalie in it. Someone related to us was in the third picture. Then the other three were people in black cloaks. I saw all this in a few seconds. Then, the platform broke into fell into the darkness hoping that we would wake up from this nightmare.


End file.
